The present invention relates to an emergency chambering device for a gun of the type mounted in a tank turret.
In guns of the type under consideration there are provided, for example, electrohydraulic chambering devices. Particularly for the purpose of realizing a rapid firing sequence, such devices are absolutely necessary in corresponding systems. Although this is also the case with field mounted guns and a chambering device for such weapons is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,421, the crowded conditions in the interior of a tank turret create a need for such device also in guns of the above-mentioned type.
A malfunction of the system integrated chambering device necessitates manual chambering. This is usually done by means of a rod having a sufficient length and bending resistance. Such manual chambering has been found to be very cumbersome even in the lower angle group. As a result, the firing sequence is much slower than under normal conditions, which is a drawback.